Faction Academy
by divergentstories1
Summary: Beatrice Prior's parents decide to send her and her brother, Caleb, to Faction Academy, a boarding high school separated into five different 'factions': Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless. Which of the school's groups will Beatrice choose to belong to, and how will this affect her - and the people she meets? Read this story for action, drama, humour, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

 **So I've done a few Divergent fanfictions in the past. There's my Dauntless Leaders one, which was fairly successful, and there were also quite a few that I've written the first few chapters for, and sort of ditched. With that said,** _ **this**_ **story (Faction Academy) I will be very committed to, because I've got some great ideas for this one** **You will get at least two chapters each week, so stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review as well!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story. Here's chapter 1!**

Beatrice

"Beatrice, Caleb, come down for dinner!"

"Coming!" my brother, Caleb and I yell at the same time. I'm in my room, texting my best friend Susan, and Caleb is in his room. I close my laptop and get off of my bed, stopping to have a quick look in my mirror before I head downstairs. I'm wearing a typical – me outfit for the summer; short jean shorts, my grey tank top and a read plaid shirt overtop and tied in the front. My hair is in a messy bun, and my skin, tanned from the long summer, contrasts against my blonde hair.

I hop down the stairs and take my seat at the dinner table, next to Caleb and across from my dad. My mom smiles at me as she passes the spaghetti across the table. We finish our dinner, having small conversation.

"So, kids, how do you feel about the summer being almost over?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I sigh and bring my dishes over to the sink. "It went by so fast!"

"Yeah," agrees Caleb. "I don't want to go back to jail!" By jail, I must inform you, Caleb means high school.

"At least we get to see our friends every day again," I point out. I see Mom and Dad share a worried glance, and immediately stare at them. I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Apparently Caleb noticed it, too.

"What was that look?" he demands.

"Uh.." Mom nudges Dad, and he clasps his hand together.

"Kids, you're not going to be staying at West High for your last two years of high school."

"WHAT?" I yell. "Where are we going?"  
"You're both going to go to a boarding school a couple hours North from here," answers Mom, as if it's an exciting thing to just pick up and leave all of our friends.

"The school that I went to when I was in high school," adds Dad. "Faction Academy."

"A _boarding school?"_ repeats Caleb. "Oh, my God, you can't be serious!"

"All of our friends are here!" I complain.

"It's a great school, and there are plenty of kids there you can make friends with!" Dad smiles. "Trust me, kids, you'll love it. You're both already signed up."

Caleb and I share a frustrated look.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us," I say.

"You'll like it when you get there," insists Dad. "I loved my high school experience! Here, let me bring it up on the computer."

We all crowd around him, and he brings up the 'Faction Academy' website. The main page shows a group of students, laughing as they solve a math equation.

"My God," I groan. "They look like they'd make great friends, Dad! Solving equations is so fun!"

"What's so bad about that?" asks Caleb, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, calm down, Beatrice! That's just the Erudite who like that stuff!" Dad says.

"The Erudite?" Caleb questions.

"See, the school is separated into five groups, called factions. Hence the 'Faction Academy'," he explains. "Every faction obviously teaches the basic academics of high school, but each has their own 'special' thing. Amity is the group I chose. Their 'special' focus is music and happiness. Those years of my life were what taught me everything I know about my music!"

Dad is an excellent pianist, and he also plays the guitar and a little bit of banjo.

"Abnegation is another one of the groups. They focus around volunteer work and devoting their lives to others." He brings up a picture of some students wearing aprons, who appear to be serving food which they must have made to homeless people outside. Not that that's not a great thing and all, but I would not want to be surrounded with that sort of boring lifestyle. The other factions sound more interesting.

"Then there's Candor, who focus on honesty and trustworthiness." He shows a picture of two students having a debate in front of a classroom.

"The Erudite are the genius ones; focused entirely on their academics." The same photo, of the group of students solving a math equation, pops up on the screen.

"And finally, the Dauntless."

As the word comes out of his mouth, the picture appears on the computer screen. It's a group of maybe fifteen students, standing on top of a building. A very tall building, with a zipline attached to it and pointed downwards on a slope towards the ground. But, it's not their insanity for standing up there that catches my attention. It's the looks on their faces of pure joy and excitement, and the way their arms are slung around each other, like they're carefree and having the time of their lives.

"I suppose they're known as the 'brave' ones, also the 'jocks' of the school," Dad informs us, his voice weary. "They're just crazy nuts, if you ask me, though. There's a fine line between bravery and insanity."

"It looks like they have a lot of fun," I say.

Dad looks at me, almost angry. "Beatrice, they may have a lot of fun, but they also get into some trouble. I don't want you choosing that faction, do you understand?"

I nod and look at my feet.

"When do we get to pick whichever faction we want to be in?" questions Caleb.

"On the first day of school," replies Dad, finally lifting his gaze off of me.

"Which is when…?" asks Caleb.

"Monday," answers Dad, already cringing before we even react.

"You couldn't have given us more warning?" I say. "One day left, and then we're off to boarding school! So much for saying bye to our friends!"

Dad rubs his temples. "You can say goodbye to your friends tomorrow."

"You willsee them again, Beatrice," adds my mom. "You can visit them on your holidays!"

"Okay, whatever," I reply.

Late that night, I hear Mom and Dad talking downstairs.

"If she picks Dauntless-"

"Don't worry, Andrew! I'm sure Beatrice can take care of herself and knows right from wrong."

"She seemed like she wanted to choose them, Natalie."

"So? They're not all bad, you know. They seem amazing."

"I don't want her going down the wrong path!"

"We just have to trust her. She won't pick Dauntless, anyway. She's a smart girl."

I shut the door to my room and lean against it, sighing. I don't get why my dad has so much against the Dauntless faction, but to be honest, I can't stop imagining myself being one of them. I want to feel carefree, and be brave, and have the time of my life. I want to pick Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, readers!**

 **Here's Chapter 2 of Faction Academy.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

 **Remember to favorite and follow this story, and leave a review!**

 **From now on, I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter. Please leave a review answering it, and also add anything else you want**

 **Enjoy! xx**

Tris

On Sunday, the last day I have in Briton, I visit Susan. I tell her the news as soon as she opens her door, and she immediately bursts into tears. I hug her, and we go upstairs to her room.

"What am I supposed to do this year? You're literally my only friend!"

"At least you don't have to go to a new frickin _boarding_ school with these weird quirky groups," I mumble.

She looks at me questioningly, and I explain the faction system to her.

"I want to pick Dauntless, because something about it just gives me a rush. I want to be one of them, but my dad has something against them. I have no idea why."

"Maybe he's just worried you'll get into trouble," Susan suggests.

"It's more than that," I frown. "He basically forbade me to be a Dauntless."

"Well, all I can tell you is follow your heart, B. Do what feels right. Don't let what anyone else thinks cloud your own judgment."

I smile at her, and my phone beeps. I pick it up to see who texted me, and my heart immediately drops.

"What?" asks Susan. "Who is it?"

"Jesse," I answer, running my hand through my hair and reading the text.

"You haven't blocked him yet?" she screeches, gaping at me. "Beatrice, are you okay?"

I read the text out loud.

Hey, Beatrice. Want to meet up at the lake later today?

"You've got to be kidding me," says Susan, angry. "Don't reply."

I start typing.

I don't want anything to do with you.

"Beatrice, just block him. He's a jerk."

Just under a year ago, Jesse Hunt was my boyfriend. After two months of dating, he cheated on me with another girl. He was very – shall I say, harsh when I dumped him. He has a huge temper, and to be honest, it was scary. I walked away from him, but I was heartbroken, and Susan was there for me the whole time. He hadn't contacted me until now.

My phone dings again, and I look at his reply.

Don't be ridiculous, of course you do.

I glare at my phone, and look at Susan. She rolls her eyes, frowning.

"Here, B, just block him," says Susan, taking my phone out of my hands. She blocks him, deleted his number, and then hands my phone back to me.

"You're too good for him. He's a jerk."

"You're right," I reply.

We spend the rest of the day together, talking. At the end of the day, I give her one last hug, say a final goodbye, and go home.

The next morning, I sit up with a start, and look at my clock. It's seven – thirty. Dad is driving Caleb and I to this stupid boarding school at nine – thirty, because apparently the first day of school at this place is orientation day, and it's only a half day. I look at my packed black suitcase, sitting next to my bed, and breathe out. I'm going to choose the group I want to spend the rest of the year with today. I'm going to meet my roommate. I'm going to meet my teachers. A nervous wave comes over me, and I try to shake it off. I get out of bed and go downstairs to get breakfast.

I decide on black leggings and a grey flowy top for my outfit, and pair them with black converse. I straighten my hair and leave my makeup simple.

The drive to Faction Academy is two hours, and we get there at eleven – thirty. Dad doesn't show much affection; he simply pats Caleb on the back, gives me a tight hug, and says goodbye. He gets back into his car and leaves.

I look up at Caleb. He shrugs.

"Good luck, Beatrice," he says, patting my back. He turns to walk in the doors.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, grabbing his arm.

"Inside," he replies, looking at me.

"Can't we go together?" I ask.

"Look, Beatrice, this is our new school. I'm going to find new friends in my faction, and you can find friends in yours."

"Who says we're not going to pick the same faction?" I ask.

"I know what I'm going to pick, and I'm pretty sure I know which one you're going to pick."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he gives me a look. "You're stupid for picking Dauntless, you know that?" he says, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?"  
"I've done my research, and they do all these daredevil stunts that you shouldn't want to take part in."

"It's called living a life," I say, scoffing.

"Whatever. Good luck with that," he says coldly, and turns, walking into the huge building.

I didn't expect that coming from my brother. So much for family.

I walk into the building, and see ten or so people behind a long desk, handing out pamphlets and talking to everyone who comes in. There is a hallway straight ahead, which the long desk is blocking, a hallway going to the right, and to the left, there's a huge door, propped open. The girl is standing at the end of the table, and she smiles at me.

"Are you a returning student, or a new student?"

"Um, I'm new," I reply, shifting feet.

"Okay," she replies warmly, handing me a pamphlet and motioning to the open door to my left. "You can go ahead into the auditorium. Just keep your luggage with you, because you'll be going right to your room after orientation."

"Thanks," I mumble, and walk into the auditorium.

I am blown away by how huge the room is. There must be five or six hundred kids in here, all bustling around, talking to other kids, and taking their seats. I wheel my suitcase over to the back of the crowd and find an open seat.


End file.
